rocksmithfandomcom-20200214-history
Song 2
Song 2 is a 1997 song by Blur. It is an on-disc song in Rocksmith 1 and is playable in Rocksmith 2014 by importing. There are three arrangements available: Lead, Bonus Lead, and Bass. The lead arrangements are tuned standard, while Bass is tuned down a half step. It's one of the very easiest songs in Rocksmith. Concepts Techniques Fret-hand muting is used in the lead arrangements, and there is a slide in the Bass. Scales Song 2 utilizes notes from the F minor pentatonic scale (Played as F# minor pentatonic on Bass). Chords The Lead arrangement contains two-note power chords and an octave interval. Sections Main Riff This is a series of five power chords, played with some muted strums in between. In the Bonus Lead arrangement, single notes are played instead (the roots). 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & e-|---------------------------------|---------------------------------| B-|---------------------------------|---------------------------------| G-|---------------------------------|-8---8---10--12--12--12--12--12--| D-|-----10--10--x-x-8---8---8---x-x-|-6---6---8---10--10--10--10--10--| A-|-----8---8---x-x-6---6---6---x-x-|---------------------------------| E-|---------------------------------|---------------------------------| The bass version of this riff is played at the low E. It is played while the Lead parts play the chorus part. 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 Gb-|-----------------|-----------------| Db-|-----------------|-----------------| Ab-|-----------------|-0-0-2-4---4-4-4-| Eb-|-2-2-2-2-0-0-0-0-|-----------------| Chorus The Lead plays Ab in octaves repeatedly. The Bonus Lead plays just the higher note. 1 2 3 4 e-|-------------------------| B-|-------------------------| G-|-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-13-| D-|-------------------------| A-|-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-| E-|-------------------------| The Main Riff for the bass is played at this time, until towards the end when there is another bass line. The second time this is played, the last note is omitted from each of the first two measures. 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 1 2 3 4 Gb-|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------|---------2--/7-\-| Db-|-----------------|-----------------|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|-0-0-0-0---------| Ab-|-----------------|-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-|-----------------|-----------------| Eb-|-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-22|-----------------|-----------------|-----------------| Tones Clean Pre: Compression (Compression: 55, Attack: 30 ms, Release: 85 ms), 8-Band Graphic EQ (50hz: 0 db, 100hz: 0 db, 200hz: 0 db, 400hz: 0 db, 800hz: 0 db, 1.6khz: 1 db, 3.2khz: 2 db, 6.4khz: 1 db) Amp: AMTX-22 (Gain: 39, Bass: 50, Mid: 65, Treble: 60) Cabinet: TW-410C (Mic Position: Condenser Cone) Distortion Pre: Germanium Drive (Gain: 80, Tone: 50), Custom Drive (Gain: 80, Tone 38, Voicing: UK), Compression (Compression: 43, Attack: 30 ms, Release 85 ms) Amp: AMTW-22 (Gain: 55, Bass: 75, Mid: 65, Treble: 56) Cabinet: TW-410C (Mic Position: Condenser Cone) Rack: Studio Parametric EQ (Bass: 2.00 db, Bass Freq.: 120 hz, Low-Mid: 1.00 db, Low-Mid Freq.: 600 hz, Low-Mid "Q": Narrow, High-Mid: 0.00 db, High-Mid Freq.: 4.00 khz, High-Mid "Q": Wide, Treble: -2.00 db, Treble Freq.: 5.60 khz) Bass Pre: MB Comp (Compression: 50, Recovery Speed: 40, Transition Band: 600 hz), Bass Overdrive (Gain: 50, Tone: 6), 8-Band Graphic EQ (50hz: 0 db, 100hz: 2 db, 200hz: 1 db, 400hz: -1 db, 800hz: 3 db, 1.6khz: 6 db, 3.2khz: 1 db, 6.4khz: 0 db) Amp: HW-400B (Gain: 50, Bass: 5.00 db, Mid: 1.00 db, Treble: 2.00 db, High-Shift: Off, Low-Shift: On) Cabinet: CA-1510BC (Mic Position: Dynamic Edge) Rack: Studio Parametric EQ (Bass: 3.00 db, Bass Freq.: 75 hz, Low-Mid: 6.00 db, Low-Mid Freq.: 1600 hz, Low-Mid "Q": 3, High-Mid: 2.00 db, High-Mid Freq.: 3.00 khz, High-Mid "Q": Wide, Treble: -1.00 db, Treble Freq.: 9.00 khz) Links Song 2 on Wikipedia Song 2 on Allmusic Song 2 on Youtube